A lovestory in Highschool
by StanandRedareunderrrated
Summary: Bebe is now seventeen and longs for the true love. Meanwhile Stan and Wendy are back together after years of being apart and couldn't be happier. This story contains some other Pairings, which i'm not sure yet. I also want to make it a surprise, so yeah.. This story is Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is kind of a sequel to the South Park Story It ends tonight. The story around Stan and Wendy was inspired from them. Other than that this story will feature: Stendy, Kybe, Clybe and some Heiman.**

 **I do not own South Park. Matt and Trey do.**

 **And have mercy, I'm still learning English. I'm Swiss.**

 **I hope you enjoy and give me a review!**

It was a cold Monday morning. Kyle had his hands in his pockets as he walked to the bus stop. From the distance he saw his best friend. Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly noticed his arms were wrapped around a smaller form. Speeding up his walk a little bit he curiously peaked up behind him.

"Hey Kyle." He and the girl said. The girl was smiling and had her head rested on his left side.

"Hey guys." He said. He looked at both at them, and noticed it was Wendy. He stared at Stan for an answer. The two of them broke up in 4th grade. And all he remembered that his best friend was a total wrack because of that. And now it seemed like they never broke up. They continued batting their eyelashes at each other. Kyle rolled his eyes and figured that he had to ask them what was going on and Stan wouldn't catch on his hints.

Clearing his throat, Kyle licked his lips, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

They both turned their head to the right side. The dark-haired couple stared at each other for a second and grinned. "We got back together." Stan answered him.

Kyle was about to ask further both they were both ingulfed in the presence of another again. Kyle watched them as they made their lovey dovey faces. He noticed that one of Stan's hoodie was covering Wendy's shorter frame. He sure had to ask Stan some questions later. After some cooing they kissed each other

Seconds later Kenny and Cartman walked to them. Cartman was still fat as ever, probably even fatter and he was also the shortest from the group.

Kenny and Cartman wore the same look as they walked up to them and noticed the girl clinging on Stan. Kenny smirked as he saw her still making out with him.

"They got back together" Kyle answered them.

Cartman gave out an annoyed huff. "Is that why he bailed on me, on Saturday night?" Cartman asked. He stood up on his toes and snipped his fingers in front of the kissing couple. "Hey, hey, hey." It had no affect to them they continued kissing.

"God I'm going to throw up.", he complained.

Kenny smirked. "Don't worry we find you someone, so you can leave the Die as a Virgin – club."

Kyle chuckled and Cartman's face went red in anger.

"Shut the hell up your poor piece of shit! How do you know I haven't got laid many times?" Cartman snapped and wrapped his arms around his chest.

Kenny's retort was immediate. "Because you wouldn't be so defensive then."

Cartman was about to say something but then stopped. "The bus is soon going to be there and they're still sucking faces."

They two broke apart just as the bus came. To absolutely no surprise of nobody, the sat next to each other on the bus. This left Kyle alone as he usually sad next to Stan.

This left another person left alone, as she usually sat next to Wendy. Bebe glanced at the two seats on the right side and sat down next to Kyle. Bebe had grown even more beautiful over the years. Her blond hair grew over her mid back. She had sparkling blue eyes and perfect white teeth. A lot of guys in high school are crazy about her. Especially Clyde. But Bebe had told him in time and time again, she doesn't want to date him after he asked her out about dozens of times. The two dated as children, but that's was just a childhood crush who faded away, other than her best friend Wendy and hers. Clyde wasn't her type. He was a fuckboy. She feels embarrassed, when after a football game Clyde would take of his helmet in a dramatic fashion, shake his brown shaggy hair and bite his lips. There was also a rumor he had slept with over 15 different girls. Consider how Clyde was acting around girls, it had to be true.

Kyle on the other hand was different. He was more the type Bebe was interested in. But Bebe knew he was never going to be interested in her. All she attracted where the boys who were like Clyde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bebe sat on the girls table at lunch. Wendy sat with them too. Surprisingly because how much she was clinging on Stan the whole day, she thought she would rather sit with him. But that meant her best friend can reveal her some secrets. "So.", Bebe nudged her friend who sat beside her. "What's going on with you?" Wendy had her right hand rested on her face. She was playing mindlessly with her fork and had a big goofy grin on her face. Bebe's question attracted the other girls on the table too, as they turned to them.

"Yeah." Red chimed in, using the cutlery to cut the meat in pieces. "We want to know facts honey." The other girls giggled at agreed on that. Wendy teared her brown eyes away from Stan. Maybe it was really time to reveal it to her friends. "We got back together on Friday night." Wendy began. The other girls were silently telling her to continue. "And well…" Wendy had to stop for a second and a wide smile crossed her face. "We slept together. And we told each other we never stopped loving another." The girls squealed and some choruses of "Aww" were heard.

Just then Clyde walked toward the table with a few friends of his from the football team. He had a smug grin on his face, as he eyed Bebe up and down. Shooting a glance at the brown haired jock Bebe rolled her eyes. Clyde stepped with one foot on the bench and gave one of his famous 'I'm so great smile'. "Hello ladies." He said. The other girls looked curious up at him wondering what the hell he wants. "It's our big game tonight. Against the Panthers."

"Yes and?" Bebe asked non-interested. The other guys chuckled at her reply. Clyde ignored this and focused on Bebe. "I hope I'm going to see you there." He said in a low voice.

Bebe narrowed her eyes. "Of course, you going to see me there stupid!", she snapped. "I'm a cheerleader." Ever since Stan left the football team, Clyde has become the team captain. Clyde was over moon after they decided making him the team captain. He wasn't very good at it, but he didn't care, because it helped him to get girls. And Clyde Donovan would do anything to get girls.

"I love when you're so feisty."

Bebe cringed at that remark. Wendy too looked at him in disgust and shook her head. Pulling a strand of her black hair behind her ear, Wendy quickly sprung to Bebes side. "She is not into guys who are like you. Bebe is high maintenance. So instead of making her throw up with your embarrassing efforts, why won't you just leave?" Bebe and some of the girls chuckled. Wendy raised her eyebrows challenging at the brown-haired guy, who now huffed in annoyance. He rolled his eyes as one of his friends shrugged his shoulders and two of them chuckled. "C'mon. Let's go." He led them away from the table. As they left the chuckles from the girls table fell into full blown laughter.

Wendy felt suddenly her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. Reading the text message Wendy giggled and stood up from the lunch table. She swung her bag around her shoulder and took her lunch tray in her hands.

"Well I'm leaving." Wendy said, she had a hard time to hide her smile, but it was no use. The other girls nodded, and Wendy left the lunch table.

After Wendy left the gossiping started.

"Want to guess where she's off to?" Annie said in a teasing tone, as she eyed Wendy particularly running out from the lunch room.

Red who sat beside her, chimed in. "Well I don't know.", she said she made some kissing noises.

Bebe tuned her giggling girls out as one thought consumed her. She wanted that too. She wanted to be in love as well and have a boyfriend. Of course, Bebe was happy for her best friend. After being separate from him for seven years even a blind person could notice how much happier Wendy was now. That dullness in her eyes was now completely gone, since she got Stan back. Bebe had only known about the relationship a few hours but she could already see the couple being insanely in love with each other. It was sickening, but it also made her longing for something similar. Bebe didn't expect that kind of love Stan and Wendy had, but she wanted to feel love. The only boyfriend she had were from her childhood. In her teenage years he had no boyfriends. Just a few make out sessions at parties. No one would believe her, beside Wendy that Bebe Stevens was a virgin. It was more surprising that Wendy had lost her virginity before her. She knew about the rumors, that were going around about her. People say she had slept with 10 guys already. Which of course wasn't true and only made by some jealous girls. She may look like a bimbo, but she wasn't a slut. Bebe respected herself way too much for that.

As if she didn't know, Bebe saw Stan and Wendy making out against a locker, as she walked to her next class. Wendy's back was rested on the lockers and she had her arms firmly wrapped around his head and she stood on her tippy toes. Stans hands were stroking Wendy's back under the hoodie. Which was obviously his, Bebe noticed.

My god they're really into it, Bebe thought, as she heard some breathing noises. Just then she heard a voice from behind her.

"My god they never stop." She heard a male voice walking towards. Looking to her side she saw Kyle standing beside her. He looked at the couple still at it and rolled his eyes.

Looking up at him sweetly Bebe smiled. "Well they're in love." Bebe said.

At this Kyle groaned in mock fashion. Hearing this Bebe hit him on the arm playfully.

"Don't act like you don't want any love Broflovski."

Kyle scoffed, and his answer was immediate. "No way. Not until college."

Bebe rolled her eyes, she should have known Kyle would say something like that. Having enough from the kissing of the black-haired couple Kyle tipped on the back of his best friend. It was enough for Stan to pull away from Wendy and both turned to Kyle and Bebe.

"Class starts in five minutes" Kyle simply said.

The two of them said nothing and simply let got off each other. Holding hands they both walked to the next class.

With one last thrust Clyde groaned, and he felt the girls sitting on the desk holding him tightly around his shoulders, her legs were wrapped around his back and she let out a moan. After they both came together, they tried to catch their breath again. Clyde grinned as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. He pulled out from the girl. Clyde pulled his boxers and pants up again and threw the condom in the trash can. The girl licked her lips seductively and she hopped off from the teacher's desk. She pulled her panties up and her short skirt down.

She threw her auburn hair over one shoulder. She took his belt loops in her fingers and pulled him closer, so they're hips met. "Let me know when we are going to do it next time." She whispered in his ear.

Clyde licked his lips and the grin on his face grew. Clyde just had sex with this girl Claire, who he never talked too.

Right after, being rejected by Bebe again he pined over this girl Claire. And 10 minutes later, they were already kissing in the classroom.

Claire was very attractive, auburn hair blue eyes good figure. She wasn't that hot like Bebe, but she was just enough for Clyde. Taking the note with her phone number from her hands Clyde looked down at her in a cocky way. "I'll call you." But of course, that was a lie. Clyde never called a girl after having sex with her. Clyde was a player, he did One-night Stands and sometimes affairs, but he wasn't the relationship time. As he watched her leaving the class room. Only one thought was focusing on Clyde's mind. He wanted to have sex with Bebe Stevens.

 **Author note: So, this chapter is a bit longer. I figured that I had to make the chapters longer and the first one was quite short. I hope you all enjoyed it and leave me a review** **. Byyeeee PS: I had no edit some things…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So, you're coming tonight to the game?" Wendy asked Stan.

Stan turned around to face her. "I don't know… I mean I could I don't have anything else to do." Stan and Wendy were in his room. Wendy laid on his bed with her elbow propped up against his pillow. They went home together after school. Now she was watching him how he is looking for something from his closet. She watched him curious as he took the video camera and plugged it in his laptop. Wendy stood up from the bed and hugged him from behind. "Baby please", she begged, "I promised Bebe that I show up." Stan turned around to face her. He rolled his eyes at the sight of her pleading face.

"Alright I come." He grinned as Wendy was standing up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Stan turned around once again and unplugged the video camera from his laptop. Wendy stood beside him watching on the screen from his laptop. Watching him save the video Wendy curiously licked her lips, "Is that the movie Kyle and you made?" Wendy asked.

Stan nodded. "Yeah. But it's not done yet. We're still missing 20 minutes."

"Can I see it?"

Nervously he scratched the back of his neck. "It's not finished Wendy. I show you the whole movie."

"Okay. But I'm the first one who sees it." She said defiantly. She giggled as Stan gave her quick kiss on the lips. "I promise."

* * *

The football game starts at 7 pm. Bebe was on the sidewalk of the field doing warm ups with the rest of her squad. She watched how Clyde was staring at her flexing his body. The game would start in 10 minutes and Clyde hasn't done any warm up. And it couldn't be worse, Clyde was walking towards Bebe. He grinned at her examine her body from head to toe.

"I hope you're ready to cheer me on, babe." With one hand he was carrying his helmet and with the other he was running his hand through his hair.

Bebe pulled her ponytail tighter and scoffed. "Yes. Your teammates." She walked away from him as she spotted Wendy with Stan at the bleachers. Clyde had his eyes fixed on her lower half.

"Hey. Thank god you came. God he is so annoying."

"Yeah. He was just starring at your ass." Wendy told her.

Groaning out in frustration, Bebe pulled her skirt down further, she turned around and was relieved that Clyde was talking now to some other girl.

"You came as well?" Bebe asked Stan.

"I begged him to come." Wendy answered for him.

Then Token walked over them. Token was still on the football team. His face was somehow aggravated. "Has anyone of you seen Clyde?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "The game starts in two minutes."

"Yeah. He is making out with that girl." Stan said pointed with his index finger. Clyde was making out with one of the cheerleaders on one of the benches. She was sitting on his lap her hands in his hair and his hand were grabbing her butt.

"Thanks." Token walked towards them. Clyde was an awful team captain. He didn't care about the game at all. All he cared about was getting chicks laid. And to make matters worse, their coach couldn't care less how Clyde was behaving. In the end of the day it only mattered to him if they won the game. They still managed to win most of the games, even with Clyde behaving like that. But of course, some teammates were starting to get impatient.

"Clyde!"

Clyde pulled away from the girl and saw Token standing two feet before him glaring at him. He nudged the girl out of his lap. She whispered something in ear, causing him to get a smug smile cross his face. Clyde rolled his eyes when he saw Token still glaring at him. He pulled the helmet on his head and sprinted toward his friend.

Bebe glared at the girl after she made her way to the rest of the Cheerleaders.

"Seriously Clyde Donovan?" Bebe spat.

The girl shrugged. "He is hot."

"I thought you were still not over from your break up with Josh, Pam."

Pam ignored the hurt in her heart. Josh broke up with Pam for another girl. Pam was heartbroken after that, skipped a few cheerleading practices, almost for her to get kicked out by the cheerleading captain Irina.

"Why do you care?", she snapped. "If I want to hook up with him I will."

Bebe sighed. Bebe wished she could forbid her to do this. But there was nothing she could do. She was only junior captain after all. God, she hated how he has slept already with ten girls from the team. She wasn't jealous. But it made them all look bad, like they all were sluts. And now he was going after number eleven.

 **Author note: I have no idea how to write out the game. So I just skip that part.**

* * *

It was a close call. But thanks to Token who made a touchdown they managed to win at the end. Clyde threw his helmet on the ground. He laid down on the grass and started thrusting his pelvic in a snakelike move. Token stood beside him and watched him disturbed. Bebe walked over to Wendy and Stan, ignoring Clyde.

"What the fuck is Clyde doing?" Stan asked bewilderment.

"He does that every time since he is team captain." Bebe said unimpressed. She was used to his overacting.

Stan nodded and suppressed a laugh. "It looks so ridiculous."

Turning around, Bebe spoke up "Yeah I know. It looks disgusting."

Clyde was still on it thrusting his pelvic towards the grass. He then finally stopped. He spotted the megaphone on one of the benches. Without thinking he grabbed it.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE ON FRIDAY!", he yelled. And some others cheered.

 **Author note: So, there's chapter three. A little Christmas gift. I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bebe loved to wake up early in the morning. She liked to take her time during the morning with showering and doing her make up. Wendy couldn't understand how Bebe could spend so much time in the morning with all that. It wasn't that Bebe was insecure. No, she was a very confident girl. She just enjoyed being a woman. And besides it was fun for her.

Her father did earn some money, so she could afford more expensive make up products. Right now, she was in front of her make up table in her room. She was wearing her pink bathrobe and her hair was tied in a bun. Bebe groaned as she took out her small mirror, she noticed a few pimples on her forehead.

"For fuck's sake." The teenage girl huffed.

She already had to deal with acne when she was thirteen. She defiantly didn't want to go through that again. Bebe opened her drawer and started searching for her concealer. One thing she used the most when she was thirteen.

After, Bebe was finished she decided what clothing she was going to wear. She decided to go with her favorite long black shirt and some black leggings. Reaching to her hand-sculpture she took a few bracelets and put it on her right hand.

Her hair she would let down freely and she would comb it, so it laid on her back perfectly. Bebe grabbed her schoolbag and went downstairs. Her father was already at work and her mother sat on the couch, reading the paper. Bebe didn't even bother getting something for breakfast, she already brushed her teeth and she couldn't eat in the morning. And a Bebe Stevens doesn't have time to eat breakfast. "Bye mom." Bebe said as she walked towards the front door. Bebe's mom looked up from her paper. "Goodbye sweetheart."

Bebe noticed for weeks there was something different with her mother. She didn't know what it exactly was. Her hair was shinier, and she was most of the time in a way happier mood. Not that Bebe would complain, having her mother being happier, gets her away with more things.

Bebe had to take the bus for school. Her car had been broken down a few weeks ago, and it's now been fixing at the service station. But after four days she will get her baby back.

Bebe stood alone at the bus stop because obviously Wendy was driving with Stan to school. Bebe knew Stan couldn't afford a car yet, but sometimes he took his mothers car when she wasn't working.

"Good morning beautiful.", she heard a slightly deep male voice. She looked up and saw Clyde in front of her in his red BMW. He had the window rolled down. He adjusted his shades and gave her a flirtatious grin.

"Hi Clyde." Bebe said in a monotone voice. She didn't want to deal with him in the morning. And since when did he stopped at her bus stop and started ruining her mornings also?

Luckily for her, Clyde roared his car back to life and drove away, but not of course before winking at her. At which Bebe rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

Bebe's first lesson was Biology. A subject she enjoyed she was good in it. But mostly it was great because Clyde wasn't in it. Bebe already sat at her desk the teacher and some other students were yet to come in. In the corner of her right eye she could see Wendy and Stan. Stan had an arm around her as they struggled to walk.

In the last row they could her Cartman snort. He had a bag of chips laying om his desk.

"Hey Wendy. Did Stan banged you too hard last night, so you can't walk straight?" His mouth was full, and some spewed out of his fat cheeks.

Turning around the other students looked at him puzzled. Some curious eyes wandered to the couple expecting what will happen next.

"Well yeah. We had sex last night it that's what your wondering." Wendy said. Stan's eyes widened for a split second, then he grinned at her. God her loved her for that.

Using her index finger Bebe motioned her best friend to come closer to her. Wendy leaned int to Bebes desk. The blonde girl set her voice to a low whisper. "Again?"

Gasping in shook Wendy stood up straight. "Bebe!", she shrieked in a joking voice.

Bebe could only giggle to herself as she watched Wendy sitting beside her. Stan had his desk a few seats away and was sitting next to Kyle.

"What?" Bebe pulled her hands up in defense. "I'm keeping count on it too ya know?"

Bebe laughed as Wendy stretched her tongue out to her.

A few moments later, Mrs. Pock walked in. Mrs. Pock was a short, slightly chubby teacher. She had short curly brown hair and a kind look on her face.

"Good morning students." She greeted the class and she placed her bag on her desk.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the overweight lump of a teenager stuffing his face during class.

"Eric. Would you not please eat in class?"

Stuffing another mouthful of chips in his mouth Cartman snorted. Mrs. Pocks rolled her eyes, clearly not patient to deal with his behavior.

"Eric, it's the school rules. You can't eat in class."

Cartman ignored it and continued eating. He flipped Kyle off, as he turned around to him, glaring at him. Suddenly gasping in shock, Cartman felt the chips being taken away from him.

"Hey! You can't do that." Cartman whined.

"Yes, I can Eric. And if you won't behave, I will send you to the principal."

Feeling his personal self and safe space being attacked again Cartman gasped in shock.

"I can't believe this. This school is totally body shaming me."

Miss Pock shock her a head. She wondered how his mother was dealing with this boy.

Miss Pock took a red marker and wrote something on the with board. _Our body._

"You will have to do presentations in pairs." She began and she handed out a paper to each student. "Everything is explained on the papers."

* * *

Bebe had to to a presentation with Kyle on the topic Hormone therapy. Main Focus would be how it affects the male and female body, so most likely transgenderism. Something that did sound interesting and Bebe was motivated to do researches on. Wendy got with Stan, so that left Bebe with Kyle.

"Hey. Are you okay working with Kyle?" Wendy asked her.

Bebe opened her locker to get some books. Closing her locker again, she licked her lips and faced her best friend. To be honest Bebe was a bit disappointed at first, that Wendy had immediately chosen to work with Stan. She had yet to get used to her best friend's new romance.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bebe put a hand on her smaller friend. "Nah, It's okay."

Bebe noticed that Wendy's Irises grew larger. She had a small smile on her face. Turning around, Bebe met her eyes with Wendy's object of adoration.

Bebe chuckled slightly as she saw Wendy's face turn slightly red, as the person walked towards them. "I know you're in love.", she whispered.

Bebe wasn't sure if Wendy could hear her. Because after a few seconds her arms were wrapped around her boyfriends' neck. The two of them stared at eachother lovingly, before they're lips met in a devoted kiss. Bebe looked away, feeling uncomfortable standing next to them.

"Get a room you two." Flicking her head around, Bebe turned around and saw Kyle approaching them.

The couple broke apart and Stan glared at the red head jokingly.

Ignoring this, Kyle turned his head to Bebe. "Bebe. Is it okay for you if we work after school on the presentation?"

Bebe pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear uneasily. "Yeah sure. But Kyle. We have time for 8 weeks."

"I know. But I like to start early. So, what do you say? My house at five?"

Bebe nodded. Of course, Kyle would start on the presentations early. He was a studier and his grades were very important to him.

* * *

"I can't believe this Why would she do this to me? What have I done to her?" Cartman was sitting together on lunch with Butters. He was the only one who was still willingly always sitting together with him. The others simply got sick of him after a while.

Butters stroked Cartman's shoulder in a soothing manner. He glanced on the enormous food Cartman had ordered. "Jeez. I don't know. What do you mean?"

Cartman glared at the short blonde. "What do I mean? Heidi! She's working with Esther on the presentation."

Butters eyes twitched slightly in confusion. "But I thought you guys broke up in fourth grade."

"Like that matters Butters. I can't believe the lesbian would steal her away from me."

"But uh Eric. How do you know she's a lesbian?"

"Of course, she is!" Cartman yelled. "Look at her, she looks like a man."

Butters eyes scanned the black-haired girl. Well she wasn't the typical girly girl. She was more like a tomboy. She wasn't on the cheerleading team but was one of the most athletic girls in their year.

Butters flinched slightly as Cartman was punching his fist on the table.

"But I will not let that happen. Butters after school you help me figure out a plan."

The blond teen looked down nervously playing with his fingers. A manner he hadn't grown out.

"But Eric I have to help my Dad after school."

Not knowing how to deal with a No again, Cartman gasped in shock.

"Butters! You will help me, or otherwise I will kill myself."

Trying to soothe him Butters put a hand on Cartman's shoulder. Cartman pushed the hand away quickly. "I mean it. You either help me, or it's your fault if I'm dying. "

So that meant Butters didn't have a choice. Butters was changing during fourth grade. He was becoming a stronger person and more immune to Cartman's shames. The obese kid couldn't let that happen and pulled on his manipulation skills on Butters again to lure him in again.

 **Author note: Sorry for letting you wait. I just stared working on a Hospital, so I didn't have much team to write.**

 **Reviews appreciated. And also remember, I'm doing my first writing i can writing in english.**


	5. Chapter 5

School was over at 4 p.m. for Bebe. Luckily for her, her math teacher Mr. Trogger was sick, so school was over a lesson before. And honestly Bebe was glad, so she didn't have to go to Kyle's right after school and could chill some more at home. Her parents were still at work. Her mother was a cosmetic and had her own shop. Her father was a CEO at Marbles Offices, which he worked very hard on and was busy a lot. Some weeks Bebe only saw her father on the weekends. She didn't mind it that much. Of course, she wished her dad would have more time for her. But she couldn't complain, they had a lot of money, went on a lot of vacations, Bebe could have everything she wanted and mostly thanks to her father.

In five minutes, she would leave to go to Kyle's house. Bebe checked her bookshelf in their office if she could find a book about Hormones, Hormone Therapy, Transgenderism, etc. But she couldn't find anything.

Bebe was already ready to go she he felt her phone vibrate in her pockets. Looking at the Caller ID Bebe slightly rolled her eyes. She answered her phone and clamped it in between her ear and shoulder.

"Hey Wendy. What is it?" Bebe was kneeling down to put on her shoes.

"I think your mother is cheating Bebe."

"What?!" Bebe took her phone in her hand again and picked up her bag. She opened it quickly to check if she had everything in it. "What do you mean she cheated?"

Bebe got out from their house and made sure she locked the door. She could hear Wendy on the other line struggling for an answer.

"I saw her going to another man's house. And they seemed quite friendly" Wendy emphasized the word "friendly"

"Mom would never cheat on Dad. It's probably only a client. She has some private clients, you know?" Bebe couldn't imagine her mother would ruin her family like that and her twenty-two years marriage with her Dad.

Bebe could her Wendy sigh and the other end. "It seemed odd Bebe. It wasn't this normal friendly, or this friendly with being friends."

"Wendy." Bebe cut her off. "It is probably nothing. My mom does flirt sometimes you know?"

"I just wanted to tell you before you figure it out for yourself."

"There's nothing to figure out!", Bebe snapped and angrily.

There was silence on the other line. Bebe sighed. "Wendy. I know my mother she would never do that." Bebe said in a much softer tone.

Her mother was different from the past few weeks. But that wasn't because she was cheating. Her mother just started having a few private clients. Something she always wanted to have since starting her cosmetic shop. And besides who says she can't be friendly with other men? As long there isn't going on any more?

"Alright. I'm sorry."

Bebe rolled her eyes and gave out a slight laugh. "Yeah, yeah it's okay."

After hanging up, Bebe put her phone in her bag and blew out an aggravated breath. She looked through her back for her cigarettes. After three smokes Bebe relaxed again. It was a bad habit Bebe had started since she was fifteen. No one besides Wendy knows she smokes. And of course, Wendy tries everything to stop her from doing it. How unhealthy it is, how much it cost, how gross it is, and on and on and on.

Bebe wasn't a chain smoker. She didn't even smoke every day. The packet she bought 2 weeks ago still had 12 cigarettes in it. So that meant Bebe wasn't that bad.

Bebe already stood in front of Kyles door. She took two smokes before throwing the cigarette away.

* * *

The two teenagers now were both in Kyle's room. Kyles sat on his bed with his laptop on his lap, while Bebe sat at his desk, looking through the books Kyle's mom gave them. Both of them worked for two hours now. Bebe found something worth, that Kyle could write half a page. Now Bebe was struggling to find something interesting for taking in the presentation. Right, as Bebe was about to fall asleep on his chair, she jumped slightly at the door pulled open.

Of course, it was Kyle's mom. For the fifteen time. Kyle seemed annoyed that his mother once again, didn't bother to knock.

Turning her head, Bebe saw Kyle's mom standing in the door way with a plate of sandwiches. Bebe gave her a small smile and Kyle stood up from his bed. He put his hands in in jeans pockets and looked down embarrassed.

"Mom. I told you to knock."

"I thought you need something to eat." She said and put the plane down on Kyles desk. Bebe murmured a small 'thanks' to her.

Looking at the plate Kyle went to the desk and grabbed a sandwich. He took a bite, it was delicious. His mom always made the best sandwiches. Well she was a great cook in general.

"I still don't like it if you don't knock. * Kyle spoke with his mouth full. Bebe grinned slightly as she saw Kyle's mother pinching his cheeks causing him to get red in embarrassment. She left after patting his head. After the door was closed Kyle groaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. She's been bugging us fifteen times already."

Bebe smiled at him and grabbed a tuna sandwich. "It's not that bad. Your mother is nice."

He chuckled. Clearly remembering worse times with his mother.

"She is most of the times. Unless she's mad or doesn't get her way, then shit goes down."

"Well I think it's nice your mom cares so much about you." Bebe argued. Biting her lip and seeing how Kyle raised his brows in confusion she quickly opened her mouth, "My mom does care about me it's not that."

"I wouldn't thought that."

Kyle didn't know much about Bebe's family. The two never hung up much with each other. And after Wendy broke up with Stan in fourth grade the two of them have spoken to each other even less. But now that their best friends are together again, Kyle and Bebe came involved with each other again as well.

Wendy had asked Bebe to go on a double date with Stan, Kyle and herself. But Bebe declined. Bebe and Kyle weren't dating and there weren't any romantic advances with them.

"Do you think Stan and Wendy will last through it?" Bebe asked Kyle.

"Of course." Kyle answered without hesitation. "Of course, they both have a lot catching up over the lost years."

Bebe chuckled. "Well yeah I think they already had done much of that."

Biting his lip Kyle remembered Stan telling him, that Wendy never stopped loving him and never wanted to end things between them.

"Did you know that Wendy still loved him after she left him?"

Bebe shook her head. That has been going on her head as well. She noticed now that Wendy was much happier now. But in back then she didn't realize that Wendy was heartbroken over their split up.

"I was confused when she told me to tell him to break up with him. She never had complained about him before, so it all came suddenly. Now that I know what the real reason was, I think I shouldn't have done it."

Kyle nodded understanding Bebe's point. "It's not your fault. And having such strong feeling for a person when you're only a child, can be scary."

Bebe thought about her dating history in her childhood. There had been Clyde, Craig, Jason and even Kyle. Well Kyle it was only one sided, Bebe thought the two were dating.

"I've been going out with a lot more boys in my childhood than now."

"Well." Kyle spoke up. "It is still more than me though. Mine would be count zero from birth to now."

"I didn't have any relationship expect for my child ones either."

Well that surprised Kyle. He didn't think of that. Looking at Bebe to see if she cracked a smile, he noticed how Bebe's face stayed death serious. She was telling the truth.

"That came surprising, to be honest."

Bebe wasn't offended. She knew where Kyle came from. She had to many admires in school.

"I know. I understand. But I don't want to date someone just for the sake of it. I really want to have feelings for this person."

Kyle nodded in agreement. "That's really respectable."

* * *

Letting out a yawn Kyle leaned over Stan's shoulder. The two of them were right now in one of the animation studios in South Park. He looked to the screen, were Stan was currently writing something.

"I'm almost done." Stan said, and leant back on his chair. "I think I'm finished till eleven."

Luckily both their parents didn't couldn't care if the teenage boys were up so late on a school night. Kyle's parents were on a meeting and Stan's mother had a night shift. And Stan's father couldn't care less. Randy wasn't known as a responsible parent.

"So, you think we can start tomorrow with the voice over?"

Stan nodded. It was their last scene for the movie they had been doing. They have been working on it for 5 months now. Their last scene took them almost two weeks now.

Stan and Kyle had started making short movies for about two years now. Just recently they decided they wanted to make a whole movie. The past five months have been very hard work for both. They're movies mostly consists of satire is made as a cartoon. And of course, because they are best friends they also work together quite well.

They decided that Stan would write they script, because he was simple better at that. Stan was more creative while Kyle is better at cutting movies. He also helps him to get breaks because Stan tends to get overworked.

"Dude I ordered a pizza. You want a slice too?" Kyle asked.

Turning around on his chair where he sat Stan smirked. "Only a slice?"

"Yeah, yeah you get more whatever."

Stan turned back around on his chair and continued typing on the keyboard. He scrolled up and down on the document and saw that he already wrote ten pages. He had already deleted two pages, because he didn't like them. Now that Wendy was watching it, he wanted to make it as great as possible.

Thinking about the raven-haired beauty, Stan was so happy that Wendy was his again. He never thought that all these years she had harbored her feelings for him.

And now she was already in his bed sleeping. The simple thought made Stan chuckle slightly and of course didn't go unnoticed by Kyle.

"What?"

Shaking his head to get out from his trance Stan blinked. "Oh nothing."

Shrugging his shoulder, Kyle decided not to ask any further. He somehow suspected that it had to do something with Wendy. And he didn't know how much he wanted to hear about their love story.

After twenty minutes the pizza finally arrived. Kyle gave the man his ten dollars and the two teenage boys sat down, finally taking a break after hours of working.

Now Stan wanted to know more about how things were working between Kyle and Bebe.

"So.", he began, "how's it going between you and Bebe?"

Groaning in frustration Kyle glared at him. He ignored his question and took a slice from the pineapple pizza.

"Oh, c'mon dude. Wendy told us she wanted to go with a double date with us four. But Bebe declined."

"Well maybe you should tell your girlfriend next time, that Bebe and I aren't in any romantic composition." Kyle snapped.

"Oh c'mon dude. Don't you want to try it with a girl at least?"

Stan had asked this question a lot and it annoyed the hell out of the Jewish boy. Of course, he knew Stan only asked because he cared.

"Alright sorry. I don't want you end up like a lonely cat lady dude."

Watching the smirk on Stan's face Kyle rolled his eyes. God his best friend could be such a pain in the ass.

"First of all, I'm a dude. And second… I don't like cats"

"Dude c'mon. Don't be like that. I know I have spent a lot time with Wendy lately but..."

"And that's fine." Kyle cut him off. Running a hand through his now hat less curly hair Kyle sighed. "Dude. I don't want to get into this relationship shit till college. I don't want to neglect my studies."

Taking a bite from his slice Stan snorted. "Of course, your studies. How could I forget?"

"Shut the hell up asshole!"

Deciding to change the subject Kyle spoke up again. "Does Wendy know you quit the football team?"

"Of course." Stan answered without hesitation.

"And you told her why you did?"

Stan nodded. About a year ago Stan had decided to leave the football team. Mostly it was because the movies Kyle and he were making, were taking so much time that Stan couldn't be on the team anymore. And after a while Stan didn't even enjoy playing for the school anymore. He still liked to play sometimes with his friends. But without any expectations from the school.

His coach of course was outraged. He was after all his best player. Randy wasn't happy either. Well he still isn't. He always wanted to be the father of a famous football player. And now that Stan quit the sport after 8 years of playing, it broke the man's heart.

"Dude of course. And like most people she thought that I got kicked out. Because I missed practices a lot." Some people in school still thought that, because Stan was to lazy to get the rumor right. "But she think's it's great that I do what I want."

"That's great."

"Yeah. And right know she's already asleep in my bed." Biting his tongue Stan looked at Kyle who chuckled.

"Dude seriously. You left your girlfriend in your house. Sleeping in your bed?"

Shrugging his shoulder Stan nodded. "Why not? It happens that couples sleep over at each other's homes."

Kyle said nothing.

The two had working writing on the script till 6 minutes after eleven. After that they were finally finished, and Stan stretched his fingers satisfied and made sure to save the document on his computer.

Walking home together in now complete darkness, the two said goodbye to each other. Stan hurried up the stairs in his parents' house. He couldn't wait to sleep next to his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

 **Author: So, finished. I hope you liked it. And make sure to give it a review.** **Next chapter will be Clyde's party.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Bebe gripped her bag tightly, as she run to the school building. She dodged a few people as she made a beeline to the school door. She had overslept and now obviously was running late to class. 2 minutes till the school bell would ring, and Bebe would have another exhortation. And she couldn't have an another one, she already had two this week, if she became one again, she would have detention today. Just as she ran up to the stairs, she felt someone fiercely tug her arm. Bebe yelped in surprise then noticed she was being pushed in the school elevator. Turning around she saw Clyde with a smug grin on his face.

Groaning out loud Bebe glared at him. "Seriously? Why did you had to pull me like that?"

Still grinned Clyde shrugged his shoulder coolly," Well it seemed like you're late to class again… "He chuckled after saying again, at which Bebe's glare grew." and I wanted to help."

Wrapping her arms around her chest, Bebe stubbornly turned away from him. "You know it's not allowed for students to use the elevators"

Why did she even say that? It was obvious that Clyde didn't care about the school rules? And after being captain of the football team, he cared even less about them.

As the elevator made it on the fourth floor, Clyde winked at her as he walked out.

"I'll see you at the party."

Bebe could only roll her eyes.

She walked down the corridor for room 433. Friday morning History. And another lesson with Clyde. But luckily for her, Clyde was sitting as far as possible from her.

Bebe walked to the back on the class room and sat beside Red. Red was another good friend from Bebe. She was her closest friend after Wendy. Red was more chill than Wendy. Wendy always had problems to cut loose when the three of them were going out. But she was a very caring person.

Red was very pretty as well. She had straight red hair and green eyes. Red never had any pimples or acne which was Bebe a little jealous of.

"You're coming to the party tonight?"

Turning to face her friend Bebe narrowed her eyes. She really didn't want to go to a party which Clyde hosted. Especially after what happened in the elevator earlier.

Red could see this, and she gently nudged her friend on the shoulder. "Oh, come on Bebe.", licking her lips the red head thought of something. "Maybe you can show Clyde that you're not interested, and he finally gets it."

Bebe raised her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah. Right Like that ever happens.", she said sarcastically. She chuckled slightly.

Mr. Parker cleared his throat. "Miss Stevens, Miss Lakewood, would you care to participate in this lesson as well?"

Biting her lip Bebe nodded. Mr. Parker was a young teacher. Around 28 or 30 or something. He had brown hair and dark eyes. He was good looking, and defiantly the favorite teacher for some girls.

Mr. Parker went back, to his whiteboard. "As you all know. We are still on our topic with the history of America. We have already done two tests about it. Two will follow and with one presentation." At the word presentation the students groaned out loud.

Bebe leaned over to Red's desk. "God. I already have to do a presentation in Biology."

Mr. Parker talked over the groaning students. "I know. I know. But the start of the presentation will be on May. First we're are still going to do the two tests and then comes the presentation."

Some students sighed in relief.

* * *

It was lunch. Bebe sat on her table with Lola, Heidi and Annie. Wendy, Red, Nichole and Esther were yet to come.

Bebe opened her lunch box and poured salad sauce over hear green salad with eggs and tomatoes. She didn't like the food they were serving today. She was never a fan of fish. So, she brought her own lunch.

Right as she was about to take a bite, she saw Red sitting down next to her and talking the same time: "Girls you have to help me with Bebe:"

Bebe turned her head to her friend. "With what?"

"You have to come to the party." Red started and Bebe groaned again.

"Red. I- ""–I know you dislike Clyde." Red cut her off. "But it's not about him."

Bebe raised her eyes at her and dared her to continue. "Everyone is going to be there. Well expect for the nerds of course."

Red loved being in the popular group. She was that girl who never talked to the students who weren't popular. She also had a list in her head who was cool and who was not. Bebe didn't have a prove but she was pretty sure that Red had slept with Clyde. She never dared to ask her. But one morning was especially suspicious. Considering the fact how much Red was smiling at Clyde and running her fingers to her hair in a flirty fashion. Red was defiantly the most experienced from the girls. She lost her virginity at fourteen with a sixteen-year-old guy at the back of his car, she dated at the time for two months. When she told the girls, they were shocked but not much surprised. When she was fifteen, she had a friend with benefits relationship with a guy. And with sixteen she got so drunk she had sex with Kenny McCormick.

"Well I do favor the nerds much more than Clyde Donovan." Bebe said.

Red gasped in shock and hit her on the arm. "Bebe!"

Bebe laughed at her outburst. Red looked frantically at her friends. "Girls. Please help me."

"Well if she doesn't want to go. She doesn't have to." Nichole said, and Bebe gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks a lot Nichole." Red snapped. "I guess that's how much enjoyment you bring to your boyfriend."

Feeling her insides bubble in anger, Nichole raised her voice, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging her shoulders coolly Red went on, "Oh nothing. It's just you probably not that exciting for Token."

All eyes from the girls table widened. Nichole angrily bit on her teeth and made a dash towards her supposed "friend".

"You take that back your fucking bitch!" Nichole yelled at her and pulled at her hair. Red yelled out in pain. This attracted most of the students as the two of them were yelling at each other and fighting.

"Girls stop!" Wendy yelled and she managed to get a hold on Red. Just then Token came also trying to restrain Nichole. The two hissed at each other angrily as the both were hold. Just as Wendy and Token were sure the two would go after each other anymore, they had let them go of their grasp.

"What the hell is going into you?" Token scolded angrily looking at his girlfriend.

Nichole put her hand on her hips looking at him in disbelief. "Excuse me. She started it. She said I didn't bring you any excitement in our relationship."

Red looked at her feet guilty. "I'm sorry Nichole. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated that Bebe wouldn't come to the party."

Bebe rolled her eyed were she sat on the table. "Alright. I come. If you leave me alone."

Red smiled slightly in triumph. Then she turned back to Nichole. "You aren't boring. You are quite the opposite." Nichole had wrapped her arms around her chest.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Nichole was very disappointed at Red for saying this hurtful thing. But she wasn't a girl who held a grudge for very long.

"It's okay. Just don't ever say that again."

Red smiled. "I promise."

Just then Cartman came running towards the table. He had run straight towards Esther. Tuning her head Esther could see the pig breathing heavily in her hairs. Inching a bit further away Esther looked up at him annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?"

Still breathing hard Cartman rested his hand on the table. The other girls looked at him as well, looking disturbed.

"Listen. Nobody cares if you are a lesbian or not. But you don't force straight girls to become lesbians as well." With that Cartman walked away.

Esther shook her head in confusion and the other girls shrugged her shoulders.

"Wh-hat? Who says I'm a lesbian?" She turned around to spot the fat boy. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Esther it's Cartman." Heidi said. She put her hand on her friends' shoulder. Little did she know this annoyed the fat teen just saw the gesture.

"Did you just see Butters? Now Heidi even hugged her."

Butters who stood beside him, fidget with his fingers. "Well I'm pretty sure it's not hugging Eric. She only put her hand on her- "

"Shut the hell up Butters!", the rude teenager interrupted. He watched a short girl walk by with her lunch tray. Without asking he took a few fries from her plate and stuffed it in his mouth immediately.

The girls shook her head puzzled. "What the hell? What do you think you're doing?"

Cartman waved her off with his right hand. "Yeah. Whatever bitch. Just leave we have a private discussing right now."

The girl walked away glared over her shoulder.

"I don't understand why Heidi wouldn't want me." Cartman said.

Butters looked down, then up, then left and right.

* * *

Bebe had chosen to wear black jeans with a white pullover. She also wore golden earrings and bracelets. Her feet were covered in black ankle boots. She sighed as she opened the door and walked outside her house, She walked a few steps and saw Wendy and Red already waiting for her. Wendy wore some black leggings with a long black pullover.

Red of course wore short pants had a top that had showed her flat stomach.

Raising her eyebrow Bebe looked down at the slightly smaller girl. "Aren't you a little cold Red?"

"I know I said the same thing. Red it is January not July."

Red just rolled her eyes. "I told you Wendy I'm not cold."

Red wiggled her hips a little bit. "Maybe a get a bit of a taste in this."

The two girls' eyes widened. "Ew gross.", they giggled.

Red walked past them brushing her shoulder on both.

"Oh C'mon. Sex is fun."

It wouldn't be any surprising that Red slept with a boy on this party. And in the next morning she wouldn't deny it.

"So much fun you're willing to get STD's?" Bebe joked.

"Hey! I only have sex with guys who use condoms!"

Bebe and Wendy and Red looked at each other smirking. When they saw their facial expression, this caused Bebe and Wendy to laugh out loud.

Red hit both of them on their shoulder. "Shut up!"

Bebe was curious. How it felt. Sure, she had her thoughts that it felt good. Otherwise people wouldn't do it.

Both she still showed some doubts towards Red. "Is sex really that great?"

"Yes. it is It feels awesome having something fill you." Wendy said. It was surprising Wendy answered immediately and not Red.

The two others stared at Wendy blankly. Wendy decided to break the silence. "Hurry up or else we miss the party, if we continue to talk about sex."

Outside of Clyde's house the girls could already hear the hip hop music that was going on inside his house.

The host himself opened the door after the girls rang the doorbell.

"Hello ladies. Come in." He slurred. The three girls walked past him. "Are you already drunk Donovan?"

Clyde shook is head. "No Red. I'm not drunk." Clyde stumbled over to the people.

Chuckling Red hit Bebe lightly on her shoulder. "See? It's not that bad? He didn't even say anything."

"Well then I'm save for now."

Red left the girls after she met a senior guy. He had dark brown hair and was rather tall. After ten minutes talking with him, she was already making out with him. So, this left Bebe and Wendy alone.

Bebe poured herself some punch in one of the plastic cubs.

"Look at Red already getting it." Wendy said. She took a sip from her cup and shuddered at the taste. "Eh. I don't want to know how much vodka he put in there."

Bebe laughed after Wendy took another sip and shuddered again. Wendy didn't drink much alcohol. Well almost never. And she can't handle much alcohol either.

"Do you want to look for Stan or something?"

"He is not here yet. Kyle and he come a little later."

Bebe nodded. Just then the music stopped. Immediately people complaining could be heard.

"Relax. I have something for you." It was the voice of Cartman standing on top of the stairs holding a microphone. Behind him was Butters holding a radio.

"How the fuck did he got invited?" Bebe whispered. Wendy just shook her head.

"I doubt he got invited. Probably just snuck in."

The teenagers looked up to him, curious what's going to happen next. A melody started playing after Cartman started singing.

 _I know you want her_

 _You've been trying her ways with her_

 _But girl I have something to say._

 _She's not into you into you into you_

 _She's not a lesbian she's into guys,_

 _She's not a Katy Perry who kisses girls_

 _She is not into tits She's into dicks¨_

 _So, stop try to pressure her to me something else._

 _We already have enough lesbians here_

 _So, stop stealing a quality girl_

 _Just because your friends are ugly._

 _She's not a lesbian lesbian, lesbian_

Cartman stopped his song with a striking pose. The people were silent. Not expecting anything else from Cartman the music started playing again. And the teenagers acted like nothing happened. Cartman went up the stairs to Butters.

"Number One of the plans succeed."

Nervously Butters put his knuckles together.

"Gee Eric. Did you really succeed? I mean no one was clapping?"

"Of course, I was!", the overweight teen shouted. "Have you seen Heidi? She was impressed?"

Heidi indeed was impressed. But probably not the way Cartman saw it. But Butters didn't dare to say anything else.

After an hour some decided to play truth or dare.

Bebe sat in the circle as well and a bottle was laying in the middle.

Wendy was sitting on the couch. Looking at the game playing out. Wendy was already drunk after drinking three cups. She giggled then and again.

"Alright. I start." Clyde said and went forward to spin the bottle.

He grinned at Bebe and she prayed it wouldn't land on her. But how big were the chances? There were 30 others sitting.

Bebe sighed in relief after the bottle landed on some other girl. The girl smiled at him nervously and was blushing brightly. She had obviously a crush on him. Why, was a mystery for Bebe. The girl was on cloud nine after Clyde kissed her, for a bit too long. She was pretty, so of course Clyde would be kissing her longer than necessary.

After thirty minutes in the game Bebe had to kiss one guy and one girl. She both knew them barely. Bebe turned around on her spot to see her best friend sitting on the couch.

"What's up?", Wendy asked, looking down to her.

Bebe had to giggle at this. "Are you okay sitting there like this?"

Wendy nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She slurred. She took a sip from her drink before continuing. "You know I have a boyfriend, so I don't want to play this game."

Bebe shook her head. "Yeah I know.", the blonde girl chuckled. "But aren't you bored?"

"No. I've been texting Stan like twenty messages now." The dark-haired girl giggled.

She stood up to get herself some more punch. At which Bebe could only shook her head. This girl was so easily getting drunk. But what could you expect Wendy was quite petite and was 5.4 ft tall.

Wendy was pouring herself some punch in her cup as suddenly she felt some arms wrap themselves around her back. Wendy yelped a bit in surprise, but soon relaxed after she felt some soft kisses behind her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around the figure.

"Hey baby."

Stan smiled down at her softly. "Hey how's it going?"

"Good. I'm having fun." She slurred. She let go off him and swayed causing her almost to fall over him. She giggled when he just managed to hold her arms holding a up.

"Jesus. How much did you drink?"

He never imagined Wendy being this much in partying and stuff.

"Only about three cups." She hiccupped. Wendy put her index finger in front of her boyfriend's face. "I swear. Ask Bebe."

Stan took her index finger and chuckled. "Well alright."

"I'm gonna get you a drink too." Wendy said eagerly.

She was about to walk away when Stan stopped her, holding her.

She turned to face him.

"The alcohol can wait."

Wendy smiled cheekily at him. She stood up on her tippy toes and put her hands behind his neck. Both locked lips. Stan grinned slightly at the stale taste of alcohol he could taste from her.

It was now 1 a.m. Bebe had been playing truth or dare with some of the party guests for about an hour. She chatted here and then with some girls took a few drinks. Her best friend, was of course after Stan arrived, busy with him. They both sat on the couch, Wendy was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Stan wasn't nearly that drunk like Wendy. Well he wasn't even drunk, he just had one or two drinks. And unlike Wendy he doesn't get off the handle after one sip.

Clyde had been flirting here and then with Bebe. Bebe just ignored him or walked away. She should have assumed that Clyde would try to hit on her.

But now it was to much. Clyde has a table in the middle of the living room. He stood on it and started dancing. The guests, mostly the girls cheered. Bebe just rolled her eyes. When he took of his shirt, the cheering increased. Clyde took of his pants as well. For a moment Bebe thought he was gonna take of his pants as well. But even someone like Clyde Donovan wouldn't go that far. After this, Clyde hopped down from the table. He put on his pants and ignored his shirt on the floor. He knew he had a hot body he could show off some more.

He walked over to Bebe with the flirtiest smile.

"Well did you like it?"

Bebe groaned. She spotted Kyle just walking past her. Thinking for a second a reckless idea sprung to her head.

"Kyle!"

Turing around the red head stopped after he heard his name calling. Walking over to him, Bebe looked over her shoulder to speak to Clyde. "I'm sorry but I have my eyes on someone else."

Clyde nearly felt his eyes sprung out from his head when he saw Bebe kissing Kyle.

* * *

 **Well that's it. I'm sorry i kept you waiting. It just had been really stressful at work, and i didn't had the time or the Energy to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Fluttering her eyes open, Bebe noticed a wall in front of her. Weird. She didn't remember she was getting in a bed. She also was still wearing her clothes. That's why she felt sp uncomfortable. Rubbing her head, she felt a throbbing pain. She turned around as slowly as possible. Just that made her stomach squeezy. She held on her stomach and swallowed. What had she done last night? Her throat felt dry.

Just then, Wendy walked in with a glass of water in her right hand. She was still in her pajamas. Of course, she was in Wendy's guest room. "Hey girl.", said the dark-haired girl groggily. She didn't look that well either. She still looked tired. She put the glass on the night stand with two pills. "Here drink, and I also left some painkillers and some against your nausea."

Bebe nodded. She took the pills at the same time and swallowed them with a huge sip of water. After she swallowed the pills she took another two sips because she felt so thirsty. Her throat felt less dry now. "Thanks. How did I get here?"

Walking back a few steps Wendy smirked slightly. "Stan got us here."

"He carried both of us here?" Bebe asked unbelievingly.

Wendy put her hand on her forehead, pausing for a second "No he carried me. Kyle carried you."

"Kyle?!" Bebe said, immediately regretting her outburst, she felt a sharp pain through her head. She stopped for a second cursing in her head. She rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Yes." Wendy answered. She then looked at the door, "Listen. Can we talk later about this? I want to sleep for little."

Bebe already hit her head on the pillow. "Sure" Then a thought came trough her mind. "Wait." Wendy stopped in her track and turned around. "Are your parents awake?"

"They aren't home. They left for the weekend. Remember."

Bebe shook her head slightly. "Oh yeah. I remember you telling me about this."

Wendy gave out a yawn. "Look Beebs it's just nine o'clock. We can still sleep for a while."

After Wendy left Bebe hit her head on the pillow again and closed her eyes. Before that she set the alarm on her phone for ten a.m. She didn't want to sleep the whole morning. And an hour was just enough. After hearing the alarm on her phone, Bebe went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she groaned. She really looked horrifying. There is no way she can leave the house looking like this. The medicine Wendy gave her already were effective.

Bebe decided to take a shower. Wendy sure wouldn't mind it. After the shower Bebe felt a lot better. She did feel a little dirty for changing in her party clothes and her old underwear. But she didn't have a choice.

Hearing her stomach grumble Bebe walked down to the kitchen. She opened one of the drawers and saw a pancake pastry in it. She could make some pancakes for her and her best friend. Wendy would be grateful. Her best friend loved pancakes.

After the last pancake was done, Bebe put it on the plate. She took another plate and put it one top of the pile of pancakes, so they won't get cold. Looking at the kitchen clock, Bebe sighed. It was eleven fifteen. Shaking her head Bebe run up to the stairs. She would wake Wendy up now. And that rather rudely.

Without stopping Bebe ripped the door open Her face immediately changed into shock and embarrassment. Her best friend was on top of Stan moving up and down and moaning. Stan first noticed Bebe standing there and nudged Wendy in Bebes direction. Wendy's eyes widened and she quickly got of from Stan. She put the covers around them further to hide their naked bodies.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bebe stammered. She quickly left and slammed the door behind her.

Bebe face turned red as a tomato. She couldn't believe she saw her best friend having sex. Bebe then went downstairs to wait on the sofa for them. She would apologize to them as soon as they were done. At that thought Bebe cringed. They wouldn't finish now, after Bebe rudely interrupted them. Just ten minutes later Stan and Wendy both walked down fully dressed. Both blushed brightly as they looked at Bebe. ¨

"You guys. I'm sorry. I didn't know. That you were, well you know." Bebe looked down on her lap shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell Wendy I made pancakes. But now I know Stan is here. He can have too if he wants."

Stan and Wendy both glanced at each other and grinned. Then they both started laughing. Bebe looked at them in disbelief.

"So, it's not that bad for you guys?"

Wendy strolled over towards her friend. "You didn't see anything. Maybe the side of my boobs. But you already saw that."

Bebe chuckled and Stan teasingly rolled his eyes. The three of them made their way towards the kitchen.

As the three sat down they eat the pancakes Bebe made.

"They are very good." Stan told her who sat beside Wendy. Wendy nodded approvingly.

"Thanks."

After a few seconds Stan spoke up again.

"So, Bebe. What's going on with you and Kyle."

Bebe put her fork down and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Wendy punched her boyfriend on the arm. "Sta-an.", she spoke his name in two syllables.

"Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you don't want to know either."

Bebe's head still throbbed to much for the bickering. "Can you two please tell me what you mean? There is nothing, going on between me and Kyle."

The couple looked at eachother for a second and bit on their tongues.

A wave of realization hit him. "Oh, you aren't?"

Bebe sighed in annoyance. "No, I'm not. Now tell me what you mean.", Bebe snapped. She didn't have the patience for this whole back and forth.

Not taken back slightly, Stan smirked at her. "Well you kissed Kyle."

Bebe scanned his face to see if he was serious. Well he was grinning the whole time. So, she couldn't take this seriously.

"You're joking."

Taking another bite from the pancake he shook his head. "No. I'm serious. The poor guy was really confused afterwards."

Bebe turned to her best friend. "Is he telling the truth?"

"He just told me this morning. I was too drunk to remember anything."

"Yeah after one drink." Stan teased her and put his arms around her. Widening her eyes Wendy nudged out from his grasp. "Jerk."

Bebe closed her eyes for a second, trying to compose herself.

"Okay Then spill it."

Licking his bottom lip Stan began to speak.

* * *

 _Bebe pulled away from Kyle after ten seconds. Kyle's eyes widened in shock. Clyde has walked off and went to the middle of the partying people. After a few seconds everything went blur for Bebe and she felt down on the floor. Kyle's eyes widened and he turned to his best friend. "Shit dude."_

" _Okay dude. Don't panic." He looked at his girlfriend who seemed even drunker now._

" _We take them both too Wendy. She told me her parents aren't home."_

 _Kyle nodded and kneeled. He picked her up in his arms. Seeing this Wendy giggled She hugged her boyfriend around his torso. "You could carry me too."_

 _Stan grinned and shook his head. "We see, how far you can walk."_

 _Outside Wendy walked rather shaky. After almost falling three times, Stan had enough and picked her up over his shoulder. Wendy giggled. "So, you now carry me home." Stan chuckled at her behavior. He then heard some breathing noises. Looking over his shoulder he saw her already falling asleep._

" _Dude. How much did she drink?", Kyle asked him. He didn't saw her drinking that much alcohol._

" _She told me she had about four cans of beer."_

 _Kyles eyes widened. "Four?!"_

" _Yeah. She get's drunk easily. Just found out about that."_

 _Both the dark-haired boy didn't want to talk about Wendy now. As much he enjoyed talking about her. There was something else on his mind right now._

" _So, you and Bebe.", he began. Hearing this Kyle groaned. "There is no me and Bebe dude."_

" _That's not what I saw."_

 _Kyle rolled his eyes. "I don't know why she kissed me."_

" _She didn't act strange during your work sessions?"_

" _No."_

 _The two off them had worked quite well together and Bebe never showed any kind of interest in him. "She is so drunk. It didn't mean anything."_

 _The two had now arrived the Testaburger residence. Stan went through his girlfriends' pants to search for the keys. He pulled the keys out and unlocked the door._

 _The two boys carried the girls upstairs. Stan showed Kyle the guest room and the Jewish boy carried the blonde girl in it._

 _Stan had laid Wendy down. The second after he put her down, Wendy opened her eyes again._

" _Oh, you're awake."_

 _Wendy smiled and stood up. She walked over him wobblingly. She then hugged him and put her face in his chest._

" _I love you." She murmured._

 _Stan smiled down at her and stroke her hair. Her hugged her back just as tightly and breathed in the irresistible scent of her hair._

" _I love you too." He kissed her forehead. He then pulled away from her._

" _But seriously you need to sleep baby. You had a long night."_

 _A loud yawn erupted from Wendy's throat and she nodded. "Yeah, yeah maybe you're right. She took her pants off and walked over to her closet. She spotted a grey hoodie hanging there. She grabbed the piece of clothing and put it on her bed._

" _That's were my hoodie is." Stan said._

 _Wendy looked at him innocently as she changed into her boyfriend's clothing._

 _She got under the covers and shifted over her bed a little. She turned to her boyfriend waiting for him. "What are you waiting for?"_

 _Getting the clue, Stan took his cellphone out of his pocket and texted his best friend and his mother. 'Staying, with Wendy tonight. Goodnight Stan'. He put the phone in his pockets and took of his pants and shirt. Wearing only his boxers and his tank top. He turned the light off and walked over to his girlfriend. She didn't wait a second after he hit his head on the pillow and she put her head on his chest and hugged him around his torso._

* * *

"… And that's about it. Maybe you should talk to Kyle about it. But he didn't seem to take it that serious. So, don't worry about it.

Going this whole scenario through her head again Bebe agreed.

"Yeah. God. I hope it won't be strange working with him afterwards."

Wendy could see her best friend worries and she took her hands. Forcing her to look at her.

"Just talk to him tomorrow in school. It was just a kiss. Don't stress yourself about it."

Stan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He will forget about it. I'm sure."

"I don't know why she's acting so strange lately."

"Yeah she completely blew up on Nichole for no reason." Wendy agreed and dressed in her Pjamas. The topic was Red. Since her outburst in the Cafeteria directing at Nichole.

Bebe tossed the trashy magazine aside, she was reading right now. She laid on the bed of her best friend.

"She is strange for a while now. Don't you think?"

Wendy walked back and nodded, sighing. She put her long hair in a bun.

"Maybe we should ask her."

Bebe nodded. Bebe was having a sleepover at Wendy's house. After spending most of her time with Stan, Wendy decided to ditch her boyfriend for a night, and make up for some quality girl time.

Wendy climbed on her bed and laid beside Bebe. She still had some questions about the party and about Kyle. Questions she couldn't ask in the present of her boyfriend.

"You seriously don't know why you kissed Kyle?"

Bebe was taken aback by the sudden question. She immediately asked herself why Wendy would mention this topic again. Sighing, Bebe put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Seriously. I can't fully remember. I didn't even know I kissed him, until Stan told me about it."

"But is there something going on between you too?" Wendy teased.

"No! There is nothing!"

Wendy raised her brow in disbelief and giggled. Bebe groaned in annoyance. Maybe she could tease her best friend a bit too.

"So, you're fine not having sex tonight?"

Wendy eyes widened and she let out a laugh in disbelief.

"Bebe!", Wendy screeched, her face flushing. "Seriously. We aren't doing it every night."

Looking at Wendy's face Bebe chuckled. "Yeah because you already did it in the morning."

"Yeah but we couldn't finish because we were interrupted."

Bebe looked at Wendy a curious question on her tongue. Although she was still a virgin, Bebe was a very sexual person and very curious. She masturbated quite often. She always wondered how the real act would feel like. Wendy was the only person, she could ask who wouldn't judge her.

"But seriously how does it feel like?" Bebe asked her.

Wendy raised her eyes in confusion. "Sex?"

"No. A tattoo." Bebe said sarcastically. "Of course, I meant Sex."

Wendy was curious too, by the question. She didn't know how she could explain it.

"Why do you want to know?"

Bebe shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Shaking her head Wendy chuckled in disbelief. Her best friend and she always had the weirdest conversations.

"It feels really good. First I always feel pressure when he." Wendy paused for a second blushing. "Slides it in. Then there is very much fullness and warmth. Yeah and it's very pleasurable. I can't really explain it. Its like masturbating. But much more intense."

Bebe nodded, feeling like a pervert for a bit.

"Don't judge. I was just curious."

"It's fine." Wendy didn't mind Bebe asking her this question. But Wendy did feel like maybe Bebe missed something now she had Stan back.

"Do you want a boyfriend?"

Bebe did want to have a boyfriend. Someone she could cuddle with at night and kiss. But she found it hard to find someone she could thrust. Many boys in school had a crush on her. But they weren't right for her. Especially not Clyde Donovan.

"Yeah maybe. It's just. Now seeing you and Stan together. I just think… It would be nice having something similar you know."

Wendy smiled at her sympathetic. "Hey. You find someone. You pretty, funny, smart, athletic and cool."

Smiling Bebe pecked her friend quickly on the cheek. "Thanks, Wendyli."

* * *

Cartman had woken up quite early this morning. With a look of confidence, he walked over to Esther's house. She would have to hear a piece from his mind right now. After ignoring his message at the party, which of course was totally clear in Cartman's eyes, he decided to take a step further.

He ringed at the doorbell waiting for Esther to come to the door.

He was lucky that Esther opened the door, still in her Pajamas.

At the mere sight of him she groaned and was about to shut the door in his face. He was quicker than her and caught the door with his foot and pushed himself inside the house. He sure had practice in this. She was sure of that. It's very common for a person like Cartman to get a door shut in his face.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed am him clearly annoyed. She wasn't having it, dealing with the fat prick right now.

"I want to know. How long you trying to persuade Heidi to become a lesbian?"

Esther rolled her eyes and groaned. She let out a yawn. She glanced over to the clock that hung on the wall behind her. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you stupid? It's six o'clock. Get the hell out of my house."

But Cartman wasn't having it. He wanted that Esther finally got his message loud and clearly.

"I know you are a lesbian. Everyone knows it."

Esther gasped. "I'm what?!", she quickly put her hand on her mouth, not wanting to wake up her parents." I'm not a fucking lesbian you idiot. Why would you think that?"

Cartman looked at her up and down and snorted. Without asking or even caring he sat down on her couch. Esther gritted her teeth together at his rude behavior.

"Seriously. Look at you. You're like a walking lesbian stereotype. You look like a man. A very ugly man to begin that."

"Thanks. I can only give that back." Esther snorted. She looked up to the stairs. " Are you done yet?"

"No, I'm not. You never had a boyfriend and you are very athletic."

Esther put her hand on her hips glaring at him. If her parents weren't home, she would beat him up for that.

"And? A girl can play sports without being a lesbian?"

Cartman shook his head still not believing it.

"You know. There is only one test to see. Can you resist my body or not?"

Esther said nothing for a second. "What?"

Without warning Cartman stood up and decided to take of his jacket and his shirt. Esther's mouth widened and she covered her eyes in disgust.

Cartman flexed his body. "If you can resist this. You are clearly a lesbian."

Esther groaned in frustration. Cartman's fat stomach was hanging over to his thigh. His man tits were bigger than her own.

"Seriously. Put your shirt on. You look like a pig. I checked guys out before, for example Craig."

Pulling shirt over his head Cartman let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Ha! Nice try. Your dumb bitch. But Craig is fucking gay:"

Esther would love to hammer her head against a wall now. Or better have Cartman doing it.

"And? That doesn't change the fact, that he is attractive."

Thinking Cartman stroked his triple double chin. "But you don't check out Tweek, don't you?"

Sighing Esther put her hand on her hip. "No. I haven't."

"So that's clear. You are a lesbian. That's why you are working with Heidi on that project."

Breathing in Esther closet her eyes. "No. Its because she's my best friend."

Cartman ignored her. "I know it's not your fault being a lesbian. And I'm very LGBT-Pro. I'm the most tolerant and acceptable person you ever met."

Silence.

"But you can't just force other people to like you. That's not kewl."

Esther closed her eyes, sighing in frustration. If she didn't think about something, she would still have him here. A quick idea came through her head and she grinned slightly.

"You know what. I'll tell you."

Cartman's eyes shined in triumph. Esther pushed him towards the door.

"But go outside. I don't want to my parents hearing anything."

Cartman nodded. "Of course not. Your parents are like hardcore Christians."

"Y-yeah. Right." Even though it wasn't true.

Cartman now stood in front of her door and Esther closed the door behind her. She sighed for a second looking at him dreamingly in the eye.

"Cartman.", she said in a very girly way. In which Cartman raised a brow at her.

"I can't just deny it anymore." She said. Esther put her face against the house wall gasping.

"Can't deny what?", the fat teen asked.

"I'm in love with you." The second Cartman stood there speechless Esther took the time to quickly go inside and lock the door behind her. Looking at the speechless face of that idiot, Esther couldn't help but laugh.

Outside Cartman stood there in confusion. He blinked, disbelievingly what he just heard. Of course, he didn't think she was lying. Why would she?

"My god. She can't resist me." Turning around he ran away. "Butters, Butters!"

 **Here, Chapter Seven. Remember Cartman is the joke in this story and not Esther.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Bebe could feel tension in the air. She couldn't concentrate on the words of the book she was reading. As she looked up the fifth time she sighed. Why the hell did he ask her to work on their project on a Sunday? He also was so fixed on his book and seemed not to care that Bebe was a nervous wreck. She kissed him not even forty-eight hours ago. Was he just as drunk as she was? No, that couldn't be it. Kyle was carrying her home. He sure wouldn't be able to do that if he was drunk too.

Then why was he so calm and collected?

Having enough Bebe coughed a few times. "Kyle uhm." Bebe's voice sounded raspy. Kyle lifted his head from the book and looked up to her. "He really has beautiful eyes", she thought. If he wasn't just only interested in books, he could be a good catch.

Rapidly Bebe shook her head. Kyle raised his eyebrows growing impatient.

"You know the kiss.", Bebe let out a nervous laugh. "Really funny story. You know. I was drunk, and…"

"I know." Kyle cut her off. "It didn't mean anything. You just wanted Clyde to leave you alone."

Bebe starred at him mouth wide open. "Yeah but, how did you?"

"I'm not stupid Bebe. I get straight A's. And I like to keep it that way." He said referred to their books.

Hesitantly Bebe grabbed her book and continued to read. Never had she seen a boy who she kissed act so calmly around her. Never! Sure, she was a virgin, but she did have her fair share of kisses and make out sessions. Boys always were acting nervous around her. But Kyle was so nonchalant. She looked up from her book where she sat on his desk. Kyle had changed his position on his bed and was now lying on his stomach. One hand was resting on his forehead.

He really didn't care.

To be honest, Bebe had pictured her Sunday to be different. But after Kyle had called her, she couldn't say No. She wanted to talk to him about the kiss. And most importantly before school. So, this was her only option.

Bebe could feel a slight vibration in her jean's pockets. Looking up she saw that Kyle didn't notice. Why did she even care? She could check her phone anytime she wanted. And if he didn't like it, she would just leave. Bebe struggled a little to get her phone out of her skinny jeans. She unlocked her phone; Red had sent her a message. After she opened her message Bebe's eyes widened. Red sent her a picture of her only in black lingerie. The bra was a push up bra. And she was clearly wearing a thong. Her hair looked messy and she licked her thumb. Under the picture was a text message: _C'mon Big Boy. She will never find out._

Before Bebe couldn't write her back, she saw another text.

 _I'm sorry Bebe. Ignore it. Wrong person._

What was Red doing? Sure, Red was very promiscuous. But she wouldn't steal another girls boyfriend? Would she? But then again there were rumors going around of her sleeping with three boys the same time. But that was different, the two guys were single. So no one was hurting anyone.

Bebe wanted to know the truth.

 _For who was this message for?_

"The best way to start our essay is by explain the male and female hormone." Kyle said, startling Bebe who fell from his chair. Kyle looked down to her slightly concerned.

"Are you okay?

Rubbing her head in embarrassment, Bebe nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why did you have to startle me like that?"

"I didn't startle you. I just gave us an idea for the beginning of our essay."

Bebe stood up and sat on his chair again. "And what is it?"

"That we should first explain the male and female hormone. I do the male and you the female."

Bebe nodded. She looked on her phone again. Still no messages.

"If we understand these both. It would be easier to understand what the do in the other gender's body." He continued.

That was reasonable.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!", Kyle yelled.

Stan had walked in the door, with him carrying a bag. He seemed surprise to see Bebe.

"Oh. Hey guys."

Kyle had closed his book and stood up from his bed. "What are you doing here? Couldn't you just call?"

"I tried but you wouldn't pick up the phone."

"Yeah. Because I set it on mute. Bebe and I are working on our essay." Kyle explained.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Kyle you are torturing her on a Sunday?"

Rolling his eyes, he ran a hand through his curly hair. "Shut up Asshole!", he snapped.

Stan gave out an exaggerating gasp. He held his hand on his chest.

"Wow Kyle that hurt."

"What do you want?" He said sighing. He looked back at Bebe. "Can't you see we're working?"

Licking his lips Stan smirked. "Yeah, I wouldn't thought of anything else than that."

Bebe gasped. Kyle just stared at his oldest friend angrily.

"Alright, sorry. The studio is free. The whole day."

Kyle's expression softened. Stan and Kyle were still working on the movie. Right now, they are shooting, and to do that they could only do it in the studio. One problem was, the studio was almost never free on the weekends.

And this was the perfect opportunity right now.

"But Bebe and I are still working…"

"C'mon Kyle.", Stan cut him off. "That means we don't have to go on a school day."

"We seriously don't. We do this voluntary." Kyle said.

Bebe looked up to the two of them, checking her phone now and then again.

Of course, Red wouldn't text her back. She had to talk about Wendy about this.

Closing the book, she had in front of her phone, she stood up and put it on his desk.

"You know what. It's fine. You can work on your movie."

"See Kyle. She had enough of you."

Glaring at Stan from the corner of his right eye, Kyle focused on Bebe.

"Remember me to tell Wendy, I feel sorry for her she took him back."

Chuckling Bebe put her phone in her pants. "Yeah I will. Bye guys."

"Bye!", both guys said simultaneously.

After Bebe left Stan let out a loud laugh. A laugh what annoyed Kyle.

"Okay, okay. What?"

"You were checking her out."

Kyle had to laugh at his. And he even had to laugh more at Stan's now serious face. Was he serious? What the hell had he been smoking?

"I was not." Kyle said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you were."

"I was not." Kyle said again. He wasn't checking Bebe out. He wasn't.

"Dude. It doesn't mean you're in love with her. But you got hormones too."

* * *

Bebe still tried to text Red when she got back home. None of the text messages she sent got replied. She even texted Wendy to come right over. Considering Stan was with Kyle now, Wendy would have time for her.

Bebe rolled on her back of her bed and sighed. "Goddamit Red. What are you doing?", she thought.

She couldn't believe that Red would destroy a relationship. It wasn't her fault of course entirely. But Bebe expected that Red would have some respect and not try her moves on a guy who was taken.

And now she was ignoring Bebe's text. It was obvious.

Bebe decided to go downstairs and get some food. It was already afternoon and she hadn't eaten a lot yet. She went downstairs just to see her mother about to leave.

Eyeing her up and down Bebe raised a brow. "Mom? Where are you going?"

Her mother flinched and her keys nearly fell out from her hands. Giving out an unsure laugh she turned around. "Bebe dear. You startled me."

"Yeah I noticed." Bebe said uneasy. "Where are you going?"

"To a client. It's a private one."

"Dressed like that?" Bebe said unbelievingly.

Her mother was wearing a short black dress with knee high boots.

Mrs. Stevens looked down on herself and frowned. Maybe that was not the best outfit choice.

"Yes I am. It's one of my favorites and I almost never wear it."

Mrs. Stevens then grinned. "Besides it's never wrong to look sexy. So, the clients will have motivations to come back."

"Mom!"

"Alright, Alright I leave. I'll be back before dinner."

After she left Bebe went to the kitchen. She had found some leftover pasta; she was warming up in the microwave. As she waited for the pasta to finish Bebe frowned.

"It's kind of weird how mom has to work on a Sunday.", she thought. A few minutes ago, during her conversation it hadn't occurred her that it was Sunday. Her mother never works on Sunday. But sure, there was a logical explanation. It was probably just another one of these high-class clients.

Around three p.m. Wendy came over and the two were talking in Bebe's room. Bebe was telling Wendy everything about the message Red accidently sent her. She also showed her the picture off what Red was wearing.

"Wow!" Wendy said, eyes widening. "And she didn't reply?"

Bebe shook her head.

"No, she did not." Bebe took her phone to read the last message from her." It was just. I'm sorry Bebe. Ignore it. Wrong Person."

"That's weird."

"Yeah. I know. "

"Well then I'm going to text her."

Bebe moved closer to her best friend to see on her handy display.

"What are you texting her?"

"Oh, I'm texting her why she's been such a slut? How a committed relationship was just a joke for her. And why she would be someone's side chick? Then I ask her if she had any STD's. Because if you have sex with another girl's man. You sure don't have any standards or morals."

Bebe took her best friends' phone away.

"Yeah. Maybe you could ask her in a way she wouldn't notice."

"Should I just ask her, what she's doing?"

Bebe nodded. "Yeah that's a good one."

Bebe gave her the phone back so Wendy could text her. The two waited for two minutes before Wendy broke the silence.

"You know. If I would imagine someone is sleeping with my boyfriend. I would cut that girl's finger feed them to a shark and then a have her tight up on a pole and lit a fire underneath."

Bebe smirked. Wendy watched way too many horror movies.

"Stan would never cheat on you. He loves you."

"I know." Wendy said blushing. "It's just in case if another girl tries to mess up with Wendy Testaburger," she paused for a second put up her index finger. "You're going to get stung."

"Like a bee. Bzzz." Bebe said laughing.

Scoffing Wendy threw a pillow at her head.

"Stop it okay?!" Wendy put the pillow back down. "I can't imagine what this poor girl is feeling right now. And it's not okay what Red is doing right now. Neither is the guy. But since we don't know him, we can only confront Red."

"Yeah if she's willing to write back." Bebe shrugged. She twirled her fingers around her hair.

"She will. She doesn't know that I know it." Wendy told her.

* * *

Red felt heard her phone vibrate in her bag. She was still breathing hard a satisfied grin on her face. Leaning over from the bed she was lying she picked it up from someone else's bed. Lying back on her back her naked body was covered from the golden blanket. She hoped it was not another text from Bebe. She stupidly sent her a false text and now Bebe had been all suspicious.

 _Hey Red, Are you busy? Maybe we could meet at four?_

It was Wendy. But if Wendy was going to be there, changes where Bebe would come too. So Red had to come up with a lie.

 _I'm sorry. I can't. I had to pick up my mom from the airport._

That wasn't a bad lie. Her mother had been away for a couple of days in Bali to relax. She had to believe that.

Another reason was she couldn't go, was she suddenly felt up for some more.

Licking her lips Red tried her best to sound seductive. "Hey Big Boy? Are you up for round two?"

A male voice answered back from the bathroom. Where he left as soon, they had finished the deed.

"Begging for more?", he teased. "Of course, I am."

Squealing in excitement, Red let herself surrender in the lust she felt a few moments ago.

Was she feeling bad that he was dating someone? Maybe? But she couldn't resist. He was way to good and way to big.

Kissing his neck Red moaned against his shoulder.

"God. You have no idea. How good that feels.", she whispered. She watched him where he leant over to grab another condom and put it on his length. She felt a sudden charge through her body, when their lower halves were connected again. She gripped on his shoulder. Scratching his back. She gasped for breath as she tried to hold up his rhythm.

"Fuck."

Her face flushed. She wrapped both of her legs around his torso. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck. She couldn't think straight right now. She couldn't think how wrong it was. All she could think about was how good it felt.

Red let out a scream when he started to thrust faster. She held him closer for support. Her teeth clenching. She gripped his length tightly around her. His movements still had the perfect rhythm.

"Hng. You are so good." Red threw her head back.

Suddenly both had reached their limit. Red was shaking uncontrollably. They both pressed their sweaty foreheads together and grinned. He waited for a minute before pulling out from her. Red was still lying there breathless. She lied her head on his chest smiling. Her lower part was still tingling.

"I never had such good sex in my life.", she whispered.

The male kissed her on the naked shoulder and grinned. "Me neither."

Was she feeling bad he was dating someone? Maybe? But was she feeling bad he was dating someone she was friends with?

* * *

Reading her text Wendy frowned.

"She has to pick up her mom from the airport?"

Bebe shook her head confused. "I thought her mom took the car with her."

Shrugging her shoulder Wendy glanced at the text again. "I thought so too."

Reading Wendy's expression Bebe gave out a short breath. "You think she's lying to us?"

Wendy's thought came to a sudden halt. She didn't want to think one of her best friends could be lying to her. But the evidence was all the dark-haired girl needed.

"I don't have any other explanation right now."

Red still felt herself tingle in happiness. She stood up from the bed blanket around her perfectly sculpted body. She heard the bathroom door click open and the male stepped in again. Grinning up and down again where he stood there absolutely naked, Red stripped the blanket away from her body.

Walking closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"No one can ever find out about us." She whispered.

"Don't worry they won't."

His voice sounded so incredible sexy in Red's ears. And it was even better when he his mouth was right next to her ear.

"We can't sneak out in class anymore. I accidently sent Bebe the text which I had meant for you."

The male frowned.

"If they found out. My reputation is ruined."

"Don't worry. I can hold myself in.", he smirked.

Red raised a teasing eyebrow at him and scoffed. "And you think I can't?"

"You were the One begging for more."

Wearing a grin on her face Red put his body closer to her again. With one hand she grabbed his length stroking it firmly. She grinned when she felt it go hard again.

"Let's see who is now begging for more." She whispered in his ear before jumping on his bed.

"Round three.", Red thought. "We're about to do it again."

Before she could even react, she felt how strong arms had picked her up from the bed. He had carried in her over to a wall.

"That's new.", she thought. She wrapped her legs around his lower torso.

"Oh my god!", she screamed after he pushed himself inside her again. That was even better than on the bed. If that was even possible. She hold him tightly gripping his against his skin.

If nobody found out, they would be safe.

 **I'm sorry it took so long. To be honest i was just too lazy to write. Please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
